


Dear Connor... Potter?

by Knocktasspiel



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evan's a plant boiiii, Kinda confusing and rambly, M/M, Magic AU, Slow Burn, but fuck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knocktasspiel/pseuds/Knocktasspiel
Summary: Connor had always known he was a little different. From his magic not being the same as all the others, to him being adopted. Well, now that he's in another universe he may just find the answers, huh?





	Dear Connor... Potter?

Connor Murphy was pissed. This was a normal occurrence as of late, but he cold honestly say that he had never felt such rage flowing through his veins than at this very moment. Before him stood Evan Hansen, Plant Boy extraordinaire, looking every bit as scared as Connor felt angry. In Connor’s hand was a note- a note that Evan had written.

 

“You want something with my sister, huh, Hansen?” Connor sniped at the cowering boy. He was about to go further when he heard a voice in his head, and a wind that hadn’t been there started to blow around the room. Connor looked around. Neither his nor Evan’s magics could do this sort of thing. Sure he had a more universal magic than was strictly normal, but when had he ever done something related to wind magic? Or him hallucinating?

 

Evan whimpered again as the wind picked up a bit and the voice got louder. _“The Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!”_ Evan looked at Connor, fear and worry in his eyes.

“W-w-what’s going on? I-I know th-that n-neither of us are doing this, s-so…” Hydrangeas were sprouting all over the plant boys body, and a sprig of lavender grew from his shirt in front of his nose.

 

Connor stared at Evan, still angry, but more wary than anything else. “I don’t know, Hansen, but I guess we’re going to find out.”

 

Connor was about to say something else when an unholy pain started to course through his stomach causing him to bend over and groan and for smoky shadows to meander out of his body. Evan gasped, haltingly going over to Connor, placing a worried, flower covered hand on Connor’s nearly unsubstantial shoulder.

 

“C-connor, are… are you alright? What’s wrong? Oh gods, oh gods…” Evan started mumbling at a fast pace as the wind picked up and with a whisper of _“Harry Potter”_ they were pulled into the bright light that had created everything.

 

0o0o0o0

 

The Great Hall was murmuring with confusion. Harry Potter? The lost savior? How could this be possible? The wizards sat in trepidation, waiting for whatever would happen.

 

A brilliant blue light exploded out of the goblet and traveled to who knows where.  It returned five minutes later, and unceremoniously dumped two boys out onto the ground. The crowd gasped as they saw them.

 

One of the boys had long brown hair that curled in waves. He had angry green eyes and was wearing all black. He seemed somehow like he wasn’t fully there for some reason, and he seemed to be glaring at everyone in the room.

  


The other one was completely covered in plants. His blonde hair was covered in yellow daisies and his blue polo shirt and khakis were covered in hydrangeas of all different colors and sizes. He seemed to be having a panic attack.

 

“Hansen… _Hansen…_ oh shit.”

 

It was the dark boy who talked first, noticing where he was and just how many people were staring at them.

 

“Where the ever loving fuck are we?” He asked as he looked around. He looked down at Hansen again and gently touched him on the shoulder- almost apprehensively. “Evan, Evan it’s gonna be okay- just- just fucking breathe alright?”

 

The wizards and witches looked on as the two people onstage interacted with one another. One girl- also with curly brown hair- noticed that it didn’t feel like a friendly thing, but one more out of guilt.

 

Once the blonde boy had calmed down, the plants did too. They were no longer growing, and they fell of his body in a circle around him. Only then was his cast noticeable.

 

Professor Dumbledore walked over to them, his footsteps alerting the two once again that they were not alone.

 

0o0o0o0

 

Connor was the first to react to the strange old man that approached them, saying with a snarl, “Who the hell are you and where the _fuck_ are we.”

 

The old man stepped back warily, holding his hands up in a symbol of peace. “My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was hoping that one of you might know who Harry Potter is?”

 

Connor bristled at the mention of the name, but he didn’t know why. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, old man, and I doubt that Hansen does either.” He snapped out, looking to Evan only to see him shake his head roughly. “And now that we’re having this fun game of twenty questions, how ‘bout this one: How did we get here?”

 

The old man- Dumbledore- simply smiled and gestured to a large goblet which was raised on a dais. “It is quite simple. Someone put Harry Potter’s name into the Goblet of Fire and when asked to fulfill its duty, the goblet brought the two of you here. So I will ask again; are either of you Harry Potter?”

 

Connor rolled his eyes as Evan shook harder and twisted his t-shirt. “Are you deaf old man? I told you that we don’t know whoever the hell this dude is!”

 

“Well, the answer will come up soon, I suppose. Why don’t you two come with me?”

 

“Uh uh, old man. I know all about your type. Old, creepy, asking kids to come with you to your lair, we ain’t doing it.” Connor crossed his arms and smirked when he heard a nearly hysterical giggle come from Evan behind him.

 

A gasp arose from the gathered crowd. This… teenager dared to call the defeater of Grindelwald a pedophile?

 

Dumbledore’s eyebrow twitched. The impertinence of this boy! If this really was their saviour like he thought, this didn’t bode well for the wizarding world.

 

“How _dare_ you talk to Professor Dumbledore that way? Do you not know of his deeds? Do you-” This came from a stern looking woman in green robes and a pointy hat. Connor grew more agitated, his humor rushing out of him like air from a balloon.

 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about what he’s done, point is, I’ve never heard of him, and I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him.”

 

Connor stood there, glaring at just about everyone, when a small voice came from his shoulder.

 

“M-maybe we should just go with them, C-Connor. N-not that I’m trying to like contradict you or anything it’s just _theylooklikereallypowerfulmagiandI’mscared.”_

 

Connor turned to look at Evan, a scowl on his face. He stopped short. Evan was looking around furtively, both hands twisting the hem of his t-shirt as poppies bloomed on his arms. Now, if there was one thing Connor knew about Evan’s kind of magic, it was that the type of flowers bloomed depending on what the user was feeling. And poppies were fear. The highest kind of fear. Connor swallowed down his aggression towards the kid, and reached out to try and placate him. Evan flinched. Connor cursed. Of course the kid would get him to do something idiotic. He turned towards the old man in the purple dress, and swallowed down each and every protest his body was sending him.

 

“Can’t believe I’m doing this, but I guess I have no choice. Lead the way, but if you touch me or Evan, my shadows will pull you apart.” To back up his threat he allowed himself to turn completely to smoke and snake a shadow across the back of the man in front of him. He came back to himself and drew closer to Evan, ever so slightly protectively.

 

The old man turned and they were off.

 

0o0o0o0


End file.
